Sarah's troubles
by Calafair
Summary: shining force II. Sarah runs out after it is agreed that Bowie will kiss the princess. Kazin runs after her.


Disclaimer: Shining force does not belong to me.

* * *

The Princess' face had turned pink. That would mean someone would have to kiss her to awaken her. Who would it be?

Sarah sat on the chair glumly. Kazin, Chester, Jaha and Sir Astral had all gathered in the school. They were waiting for Bowie to arrive so they could go to the castle together to discuss who should be the one to kiss the princess. The rest was discussing excitedly about it. Especially Jaha. He had been wanting to kiss the Princess for a long time. Sarah did not want to listen to them.

"Who do you think should kiss the Princess?"

Sarah looked up. Kazin was smiling at her.

"I ... I don't know." Sarah replied.

She was afraid it would be Bowie. In fact, she was sure it would be Bowie. He was always the one who came to the princess' rescue. Moreover, everyone thought they would make a perfect couple.

Then, Bowie entered.

"Are you ready to go the castle?" Sir Astral asked.

Bowie nodded and they left together to join the rest of the force in the castle. Sarah's heart was heavy as she walked to the castle. Very soon, her heart would break ...

* * *

"It has to be Bowie!" Peter said.

Luke agreed.

Sarah had to bite her lips to prevent from crying.

"Anybody disagree?" Sir Astral asked.

Sarah was silently screaming out, "I disagree! I disagree!" but she controlled herself and kept her thoughts to herself.

Suddenly, Jaha said, "I want to kiss the princess."

For a moment, relief flooded Sarah. And then guilt. Karna had told her many times that she thought Jaha was cute. If Jaha was the one who kissed the princess, Karna would be heartbroken.

The rest disagreed with Jaha. They all thought Bowie was the best choice.

"They'll make a cute couple!" May said and smiled.

Higgins too agreed.

Sarah bowed her head low. The tears were on the verge of spilling down her cheek. Let him go, Sarah, she told herself. He would be happy with the Princess. He would be ...

"Sarah, what do you think?"

Sarah looked up suddenly. Sir Astral!

"Me ... well ...I ..." Sarah said hesitantly.

How could she tell Sir Astral how she was feeling? That would be selfish of her. Bowie would prosper as a King, with a beautiful wife like Princess Elis. How could he be happy with her, his plain looking childhood friend?

"Yes, a good choice," Sarah finally said, controlling her voice as best as she could, "Bowie will make her happy."

Sarah felt she could no longer hold her tears. She bit her lips, looked at Bowie sadly and dashed out of the castle.

"I'll look after her!" Kazin said quickly and dashed off after Sarah.

He found her crying by the well. The sounds of her cries pierced deep into his heart. He wished he could comfort her and heal her pain.

"Sarah?" He put his arms on her shoulders comfortingly.

She quickly wiped her tears, not wanting him to see her cry. "I'm fine."

"It's all right to cry."

"It's rather silly of me, isn't it?" Sarah said softly, "Falling in love with Bowie. I was just his childhood friend, he probably treats me like a little sister. The Princess is beautiful, how can I even dream of comparing to her?"

"Sarah ..." Kazin started to say.

"It's all right!" Sarah cut him off quickly, "I will forget Bowie soon. I ..."

But she could not. And the tears started coming again.

"Leave me, Kazin. I wish to be alone." Sarah stood up to leave.

"I think you're beautiful, Sarah." Kazin said softly.

Sarah stopped on her tracks and turned to look at Kazin.

"I admit the princess is beautiful, but to me, you're more beautiful than anyone else in the world. When I first saw you in Yeel, I thought you were an angel. When my master passed away, you were the only one who knew how to comfort me, you were gentle and understanding." Kazin paused, looking intently as Sarah who now looked at him with wide surprised eyes, "I love you Sarah. And it breaks my heart to see you cry."

"Oh Kazin ..." She whispered softly, "I'm sorry, I ..."

Kazin cut her off with a hug.

"Thank you ..." Sarah said and closed her eyes, allowing herself to cry her grief away in Kazin's arms.

END


End file.
